


Величины постоянные и переменные

by bfcure, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is All Genders (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Canon, Reunions, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Таддеуш и Харриет уезжают в Южную Африку по дипломатическим делам и отправляют Уорлока в Англию к «няне Эш». Кроули не знает, как тот отнесётся в переменам во внешности любимой няни.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling (Good Omens)
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Величины постоянные и переменные

Они причинили Уорлоку Даулингу достаточно вреда. Лучше оставить мальчика в покое. Не стоит обеспечивать ему психологические травмы на годы вперёд. Так считал Азирафаэль. Его право. Кроули не обязан был с ним соглашаться.

Он утешал Уорлока, когда тому снились кошмары, пел колыбельные, читал сказки и варил кашу на завтрак. Таддеуш и Харриет любили сына. Скорее умозрительно, но это было понятно: в расписанном по минутам дне сложно было выкроить лишний час, чтобы вместе с ребёнком лепить весёлых монстров из пластилина и отвечать на вопросы из серии «из чего сделана Луна?» и «почему люди не летают?». Со своими проблемами и разбитыми коленками Уорлок бежал к няне Эш.

После того, как благодаря Антихристу и его друзьям Армагеддон не состоялся, Кроули написал Уорлоку письмо. Электронное — сейчас у большинства детей, начиная с десяти лет, были страницы в социальных сетях и e-mail. Кроули не знал, хорошо это или плохо. Что бы ни думали на Небесах, к стремлению современных детей завоевать популярность в интернете он не имел никакого отношения. Кроули любил «маленьких агентов хаоса» и ни за что не причинил бы им вред. Доказательством служили двенадцать «зайцев» в возрасте от двух месяцев до тринадцати лет на Ковчеге, который построил Ной.

Адрес Уорлока Кроули раздобыл с помощью небольшого чуда. Письмо не отличалось оригинальностью: «Привет, дьяволёнок. Как твои дела? Няня Эш». Уорлок ответил кучей смайликов и восклицательных знаков. Он безумно обрадовался, что любимая няня его не забыла. И Кроули не собирался бросать его во второй раз.

В сентябре Таддеушу поручили вести торговые переговоры в Южной Африке. Харриет ехала с ним, так что присмотреть за Уорлоком было некому. Узнав, что он общается с няней, Даулинги-старшие тут же предложили отправить его на пару месяцев в Англию. Тем более что в Америке Уорлоку было трудно найти общий язык со сверстниками. Его дразнили за шотландский акцент и употребление британских слов вместо их американских аналогов. Да и сам Уорлок безумно скучал по Англии.

Поэтому тёплым осенним утром Кроули отправился в Хитроу — встречать своего воспитанника.

Он никому не признался бы, что волнуется. Как Уорлок воспримет короткую стрижку, джинсы, футболку с модным принтом и кожаную куртку вместо привычного строгого платья и тёмно-красной помады? Перед поездкой в аэропорт Кроули попытался примерить образ Ашторет. Ничего не вышло, потому что в настоящий момент он чувствовал себя Энтони.

По сути ангелы и демоны являлись бесполыми и могли менять человеческое тело по желанию. Азирафаэля устраивал облик мужчины средних лет. Кроули представал то мужчиной, то женщиной, в зависимости от настроения и внутренних ощущений. Часто он даже не подстраивал соответствующие части анатомии под выбранный гендер. Весь его вид говорил: «Вас смущает девушка с кадыком? Идите нахрен, пишется слитно».

Рейс из Вашингтона запаздывал. Кроули успел выпить два кофе и позвонить Анафеме. Ему не хотелось выслушивать от Азирафаэля, что встреча с Уорлоком — плохая идея. Анафема ему нравилась. Она никого не осуждала и не лезла за словом в карман.

— Не психуй, — сказала она, когда Кроули высказал свои опасения. — Адам и Эти тебя обожают. Думаю, Уорлок не станет исключением. К тому же ты был его няней.

Она оказалась права. Сопровождающий Уорлока телохранитель взглянул на него с подозрением. Мальчик же поставил на пол рюкзак и бросился Кроули на шею с воплем:

— Няня Эш!!!

По дороге в Мэйфейр Уорлок никак не прокомментировал его внешний вид, только спросил:

— Я по-прежнему могу звать тебя няня Эш, или ты предпочитаешь что-то другое?

— Няня Эш — хорошее имя, — улыбнулся Кроули, — хотя сейчас я не очень на неё похож. Дьяволёнок.

— Мне нравится это прозвище, — признался Уорлок и вспыхнул до кончиков ушей.

— Ты всегда будешь моим дьяволёнком, — пообещал Кроули. — Мороженого?

— О да! — просиял Уорлок. — У тебя очень крутая тачка.

— Ещё бы. Хочешь посмотреть, на что она способна?

Бентли неслась по улицам Лондона, как гоночный болид. Ветер свистел в ушах. Уорлок восторженно смеялся. С губ Кроули не сходила улыбка.

Пожалуй, завтра он пойдёт в парк кормить уток в летнем платье в горошек и босоножках в античном стиле. И возьмёт с собой Уорлока. А с неудовольствием Азирафаэля он как-нибудь справится. В конце концов ангел помогал ему прятать «зайцев» от Ноя и его семьи.


End file.
